Five Times Two
by Webster13
Summary: Set post-TAC. Holly comforts Artemis, who is still in the clinic. I OWN NOTHING.


Holly brought her hand up to the keypad next to the door to Artemis's room. She slowly typed in the correct order of numbers, as she had for the past twenty-four days. The Atlantis Complex affecting Artemis had been worsening his condition, so much that it was no longer safe for him to reside at Fowl Manor. They had moved him here to Argon's clinic, and Holly had come in every morning and evening to check up on him. Every time she came, Artemis seemed a bit more lost, a tad more stolen away by the fours that haunted him day and night. This was the twenty-fifth day of his confinement in the clinic, however, and Holly prayed that that number would be a good sign. She pressed the Enter key, opening the door.

The sight before her was the same as the one from that morning. Artemis, greasy-haired and dressed in baby blue pajamas, was sitting curled up next to the wall. His simple bed stood next to a small table. Butler, calm and stoic as usual, was sitting on a chair across the room, staring intently at his charge, as if wondering just what was going on in the crazed boy's head. He looked up as Holly walked in.

"Any change?" she asked.

"None at all," Butler replied. "I've tried talking to him, but he only shouts about how I'm trying to kill him." He sighed softly. "Artemis… he's just not… _him_ anymore."

Holly patted the giant man's shoulder. Well, it was more of his upper arm, seeing as she couldn't reach his shoulder. "Don't give up hope, Butler," she said. "We'll cure him. Eventually." She looked at Butler's face and saw the bags forming under his eyes. "You really should get some sleep," she said. "I know you want to stay with him, but you can't stay awake forever. I'll stay with him tonight." She gave him a small smile. "And you're not quite as young as you used to be."

Butler looked over at his unwell friend. "But, Artemis…"

Holly put her hands on her hips. "Go, now. Do you want me to _mesmerize_ you?"

It was Butler's turn to smile. "No, of course not, Holly. Thank you." He stood and walked out to his room, which was next door. She heard him hesitate at closing his door, for she knew he didn't want to put any obstacles between himself, Artemis, and a safe exit out of anywhere, but he trusted Holly and soon shut it.

Now. Artemis. Holly slowly approached him, tiptoeing silently. "Artemis?" she breathed.

Artemis whipped around to face her. "Aaugh!" he screamed. He threw up his arms in front of his face. "Get away!"

Holly held up her hands innocently. "It's alright, Artemis. It's okay."

"No!" he cried. "You're trying to kill me! You're all trying to kill me! Get away!"

Holly felt like crying. Once again, he had rejected all attempts to communicate normally, still paranoid. He was just as bad as he'd been that morning, if not worse. She reached out to touch his shoulder tentatively. "No, I'm not! Artemis… Artemis, don't you remember me? Remember Holly Short?"

Suddenly, he stopped. "H-holly? Short?"

Holly was taken aback. "Yes, it's me. Holly Short. Your friend."

Artemis crawled hesitantly toward her. When he got close enough, she wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Holly Short," Artemis whispered. "H-O-L-L-Y. S-H-O-R-T. Five times two. That's… that's good." He curled in her embrace, drooped his head, and became still.

_This is kind of odd_, Holly thought to herself. _Here I am, a fairy, comforting a fifteen year old Mud Boy who is nearly twice as tall as I am._ She ran her fingers through his raven hair. _The normal Artemis is much preferable to himself with the complex, but… _She smiled a tiny smile and rested her head against his. _I don't seem to mind it right now._

The next morning, when Butler would arise from his bed and quietly peek into Artemis's room, he would find, to his mild surprise, Holly Short sitting on the floor with Artemis, both in a loose embrace, their sleeping heads resting on each other. He would back out slowly and close the door quietly. He'd know his charge to be in good hands.


End file.
